


we've met before, once upon a dream

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Hotel Sex, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, ONEUS never debuted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: hwanwoong has been a fan of ateez since their debut. the first time he gets into a fansign to meet his idols, he accidentally hits on mingi, his long-time idol crush. but much to his surprise, mingi gives hwanwoong his number.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	we've met before, once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> au where oneus never debuted. hwanwoong is a popular social media influencer who gained popularity through his dance covers and original choreography, and keonhee is his best friend who is also popular for his own singing covers.
> 
> this is one of the longest oneshots i've ever written and it's only half beta'd i apologize. 
> 
> thank you sam for inspiring me to write like the wind D; i hope this lives up to your expectations

“Keonhee.” Hwanwoong said aloud, deadpan, looking at the sidewalk with a blank smile on his face. “I messed up.”

Keonhee was just amused by the state of his friend. He figured Hwanwoong would be like this after a fansign of his favorite group, so he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. “Why? Did you forget how to speak in front of them?”

“Oh, no, my words were coming out just fine.” Hwanwoong winced a little at the memory. “Maybe too much.” He took a deep breath before grabbing Keonhee’s arm to look up at the other boy in despair. “Who am I kidding, I FUCKED UP, like REALLY fucking bad.” He wailed, shaking as he hoped Keonhee would give him some kind of solace. 

“Oh my god.” Keonhee used his free hand to cover his mouth, fighting back giggles. “Did you...d-did you tell Mingi something?” At Hwanwoong’s visible fear of that name, Keonhee couldn’t hold back the wild laugh that spilled from his lips. “Did you hit on him?!”

Hwanwoong collapsed, sinking to his knees right there on the sidewalk by the venue. He clutched Keonhee’s legs desperately, but nothing could save him now. “I told him I wanted to climb him like a  _ tree… _ ”

Keonhee laughed even harder, buckling over and using Hwanwoong’s shoulders for support, stomach aching, but he just couldn’t believe his friend would say such a thing aloud. “Oh my god, Woongie, what did he say to that?”

When Hwanwoong lifted his head, he met Keonhee’s gaze, both of their eyes watery for different reactions all together. “He said ‘sure.’” Hwanwoong’s bottom lip quivered. “‘SURE?’ Like, did he underSTAND? Like...did he think I just wanted a hug and I was being funny because I’m really short compared to him? Or did he get that I really fantasize about wanting him to fuck me against a wall like I’m a ragdoll?”

“Woongie!” Keonhee hissed between fits of laughter. “We’re in  _ public _ !” Despite his hysteria, he managed to drag Hwanwoong up off of the ground and over to a short brick wall they could sit on, away from other passersby. “Woongie...Hwanwoongie...I can’t believe…” A sudden thought came to him and he took Hwanwoong’s bag off of his shoulder. “Did you read what he wrote down?”

Hwanwoong looked petrified. “Absolutely not, are you kidding me? I was too embarrassed to even  _ look _ at him.” He buried his face in his hands; he was content that his life as he knew it would end right then and there. How could he have so calmly confessed to his idol like that? How could he have so brazenly say his fantasies out loud to a poor boy who did not get paid enough to hear that? How could he ever see Ateez again after that? Surely Mingi would say something to the other members…

“Oh.” Keonhee gasped quietly, hand over his mouth again with Hwanwoong’s signed album opened on his lap. “Wow. Holy shit. Yeo Hwanwoong.” His voice was abnormally quiet compared to his nature and his hysterical laughter only moments ago. “You’re going to die.”

Hwanwoong was too lost in his own head to notice. “Yeah? I’m not already dead? Sure feels like I am.”

“Yeo Hwanwoong.” Keonhee said again, shaking the other boy’s arm to get his attention. “If you don’t look at this, I will physically go to your room and burn that kitty Mingi photocard myself—”

“Don’t you dare!” Hwanwoong sat up in fear, his most prized possession at stake. Sure, he didn’t have to physically see Ateez anymore out of sheer embarrassment, but NO ONE touched his kitty Mingi. Not even Keonhee. “Is it bad?”

Keonhee didn’t say anything and just plopped the open album on his lap. Hwanwoong felt absolutely terrified. Was he going to have to erase his existence from the world? Create a new identity and leave South Korea forever? But...with the fear of kitty Mingi enveloped in flames, he peeked down at the page Mingi had signed and read through the sweet handwriting.

Hwanwoong blinked once. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the page again. He really couldn’t believe his eyes. “This is a prank.” He said at first, wondering if one of the other members had snuck a joke in after hearing his word vomit with Mingi (probably Wooyoung or San). But then the cold realization that Mingi was the last member to touch and write in his album hit Hwanwoong much too hard and he felt his soul leave his body.

Keonhee snickered at the reaction and whipped out his phone to save the number before Hwanwoong could tear it out and pretend like it never happened. “If this means that I could meet Yunho, you better not let me down Woongie.” Keonhee sucked in a sharp breath at the thought. “Go, climb that tree. I hope you get the dicking of your dreams.”

* * *

Hwanwoong just had to accept it; despite his fears and anxiety flaring up at nearly every moment his phone buzzed with a new message, he had to come to terms with a simple fact:

Song Mingi, man of his dreams,  _ liked _ him.

_ A lot. _ There was no way a man,  _ an idol,  _ would say those kinds of things to just anybody. There was just physically no time in the day for him to be texting other people. Hwanwoong knew what an idol’s schedule was; and Mingi wasn’t the type to be texting anyone other than his members, his managers, and apparently  _ himself. _

There were times he just wanted to scream. It’s not like the number he was given was fake; Mingi wrote it down himself, in person, right in front of Hwanwoong’s eyes. 

And his true,  _ true _ , confirmation that the boy on the other end of the messages was coming up this Saturday. 

_ Saturday. _

_ Two days. _

Mingi had arranged a meeting: a date, a time, and a  _ hotel address. _ Hwanwoong was 99% sure it would be Mingi that would be waiting for him, but he wouldn’t know for sure until Saturday. Hwanwoong shrieked when his phone buzzed, signaling a response from the idol.

_ From: My Kryptonite _

**what do you mean, prepare? just bring your cutie self ** **ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ**

Hwanwoong wanted to scream. He never realized just how  _ adorable _ Song Mingi was, let alone how cute he seemed while texting. They were planning a sexcapade (a hotel fuck, whatever term there was), and Mingi acted like they were going to a Sanrio cafe date. He hastily typed out a reply.

_ To: My Kryptonite _

**But...is there really nothing you want from me? No...special thing I should do for you?**

The seconds waiting for Mingi’s reply was agonizing. 

_ From: My Kryptonite _

**hmm, no? hyung is just so very cute (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ let me prepare everything for you instead? I just want you to be comfy**

**｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡**

The amount of kaomojis made Hwanwoong roll around on the bed, kicking his legs around as he squealed into a pillow. He felt like he had stepped right into a romantic drama, and he was the main star. Only he was a fanboy, and their first “date” was a chance to get acquainted with Mingi’s cock in his ass; definitely not appropriate for TV.

_ To: My Kryptonite _

**Then...I’m really looking forward to Saturday...I still can’t believe you really want to...have sex with me.**

He felt embarrassed just typing it aloud, but it was true; there was nothing romantic about it. Mingi was an idol; even if he did like Hwanwoong back in the romantic sense, there was no way their relationship would ever be able to survive.

_ From: My Kryptonite _

**how can I not? I can’t stop thinking about your pretty lips and what kind of magical things they can do 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。I want to hear you cry out my name when you cum...I really want you so bad hyung! (❤ω❤) I’ve been a really good boy this week and I haven’t touched myself at all! I’m saving up for Saturday so I can fill you up with all of my love ❤❤❤**

Now Hwanwoong felt like just the message alone, despite the cuteness, would be enough to get him off for the night. His skin felt warm and Mingi wasn’t even physically in the room.

_ To: My Kryptonite _

**I want you so bad, Mingi...you have no idea. I’ve been dreaming about all of the different ways you could ruin me. And now...it can all really happen. I can’t believe you think I’m pretty enough…**

What Mingi sent next had Hwanwoong wailing.

_ From: My Kryptonite _

**aww, hyung! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡ you have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed about sliding between those soft thighs and watching you take all of my cock inside you...hyung...I want you to moan my name that no other fan, or anyone really, will ever have the chance of doing. only you have permission to have me like this, alright? do you understand, hyung? all of this is just for you...nobody else. Saturday can’t come sooner (ﾉ´ з `)ノ**

How the hell was Hwanwoong supposed to respond to a message like that? How was he supposed to react to the fact that Song Mingi liked him and only him, not just any other fan, but anyone? Did he leave such a good impression with his stupid, accidentaly pick-up line that Mingi was willing to risk his career just for a hotel fuck? Was he really that special?

_ To: My Kryptonite _

**I don’t understand...but...I am sure you will help me understand...on Saturday. Am I really special?**

Mingi’s reply came lightning fast.

_ From: My Kryptonite _

**yes**

Hwanwoong tossed his phone to the other side of the bed. He leaned over to his nightstand and reached inside for two items: a half-empty bottle of lube and his favorite dildo (the shape and size of what he’d always fantasize about Mingi’s actual cock feeling like). The aching need to touch himself was so strong, especially after such an exchange with Mingi. 

Saturday really couldn’t come sooner.

He stripped off his clothes as quickly as he could, desperation in his motions. Hwanwoong wasted no time in lubing up his dildo (Lil Mingle, if you will), coating the silicone in an exuberant amount of lube. Hwanwoong thanked his dancer’s body being flexible (he was sure it would come in handy when Mingi actually got his hands on him), lifted his legs over his head and pressed the tip of the dildo against his ass. He didn’t bother fingering himself; Hwanwoong wanted to feel the delicious burn of Mingi penetrating him for the first time, and thrust it inside himself so hard he cried.

Hand shaking as the thick length pressed all the way inside him, Hwanwoong took a few moments to relax before he fucked himself wildly. He didn’t bother muffling his moans; no one was home. All that tumbled from his lips was a constant string of Mingi’s name, sometimes incoherent, as he imagined the idol’s cock pumping into his ass relentlessly.

“P-please...Mingi…” He begged, eyes screwed shut as each thrust of his hand brought a loud cry of pleasure. “N-need you so bad…” He babbled, drool spilling onto the sheets, his insides burning but sucking the toy in even more. Hwanwoong felt a little dirty with how his body craved Mingi’s touch when the idol wasn’t even here. His walls were greedy, taking anything that would slightly resemble the idol, and clamping down hard. “M-mingi!”

Hwanwoong shoved the dildo even deeper as he felt his body grow too hot too quickly, and his back arched against the bed as he came. His limbs shook, and his cum shot up over his head and onto the headboard behind him. Cleaning it up wasn’t even a thought that came to mind. All that existed beneath Hwanwoong’s eyelids was the sight of Mingi above him, spreading his legs wide, and filling Hwanwoong up like every dream come true.

_ Woongie...I love you. _

They were not the words Hwanwoong had expected dream Mingi to say, but hearing the voice so loud and clear sent a different kind of jolt through his body. There had been so many dreams...but they were all just fodder for a quick session with Hwanwoong, himself, and Lil Mingle. It was the first time he had imagined something so intimate.

Hwanwoong had been an Atiny since there was even a hint of a KQ boy group in the works; Mingi had captured his heart from the very beginning, something endearing and captivating about his personality. There was a boundary between fan and idol that he knew could never be crossed, and despite being able to meet Ateez during fansigns...he never imagined Mingi saying  _ those words _ to Hwanwoong and meaning it.

Tears spilled from his eyes, and he covered his mouth with his other hand to fight back sobs. Dreaming about sleeping with Mingi was one thing; Mingi returning those feelings? That was a whole different can of worms that Hwanwoong hoped would never open.

But now Mingi’s voice was resonating in Hwanwoong’s mind as he lay on his bed, covered in some of own cum and a dildo still pushed all the way inside of him.

It was the first time he felt so...disgusting. 

* * *

“Oh my god.” Keonhee reacted with his whole body, a hand coming to cover his mouth with an audible gasp. He took a step back as Hwanwoong appeared in the doorway, showing off his new purchase. Hwanwoong didn’t consider himself as someone who had a lot of experience when it came to sharing his body with another person, let alone dressing up specifically to have it taken right off of him.

“Is that good or bad?” Hwanwoong asked a little bit shyly, hands over his stomach. He also wasn’t one to particularly enjoy wearing lingerie (it’s not like he had anyone who could look at it besides Keonhee), but lace always made his ass look good. But this time he paired it with a sheer powder blue babydoll, his belly button just barely visible through the fabric. Keonhee was his closest friend, and even he felt a little weird showing this side to Keonhee...but he didn’t really want to show it to anyone else.

Keonhee walked up to Hwanwoong after the initial shock washed over him, and it was Hwanwoong’s turn to step back; his face must have been beet red. “Yeo Hwanwoong.” Hearing his full name only made him want to visibly shrink; Keonhee only ever called him that when he was threatening kitty Mingi (Hwanwoong needed to find a better hiding spot for it) or when the mood was serious. “I never knew you were so  _ sexy. _ ”

“W-wh—” Hwanwoong sputtered as Keonhe grabbed the ends of the sheer fabric, lifting so he could see the lacy, intricate panties he had on.He spun Hwanwoong around before he had a chance to protest.

“Oh my god, your ass really does look good.” Keonhee mused at the amount of cheek the fabric didn’t cover. “Are you trying to kill him?”

“K-kill? It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Hwanwoong!” Keonhee turned him around again and grabbed the boy’s face. “Have you not been listening to me?” He asked, forcing Hwanwoong to look him in the eyes. “You. Are.  _ Gorgeous. _ Even without the outfit, honestly, but...you look  _ really  _ good.” Keonhee sniffled then, dropping the sheer fabric to flow back around Hwanwoong’s frame elegantly. “Oh god, my best friend is growing up.”

Hwanwoong felt nothing but embarrassment. He smacked Keonhee on the shoulder. “It’s not like I’m a virgin!” He huffed, covering his stomach again. He felt a little subconscious over the softness that he was never able to get rid of no matter how hard he worked out. “And you’re just one month older than me!”

“B-but...this time I’m just handing you over to some other man.” Keonhee sniffled again, and Hwanwoong couldn’t tell if it was genuine or if he was just acting up. “Make sure you text me when you’re inside and it’s for sure Song Mingi?”

“Y-yes…” Hwanwoong moved to sit on his bed, bringing a blanket over his nearly naked body. “I won’t forget I promise.”

“Are you going to wear a plug?” 

“Keonhee!” Hwanwoong felt so exposed, even if he and Keonhee were close. “Y-yes…”

“Do you need help?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Condoms? Lube?”

“Of course. Keonhee, this is  _ not  _ my first time.” Hwanwoong argued, feeling like he was being interrogated by a very overbearing mother. “I have  _ everything. _ ”

Keonhee just nodded slowly. “Good.” He brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully. “Give me his number too, just to be safe.”

“T-that’s fine.” Hwanwoong took a deep breath. “Anything else,  _ mom? _ ”

“Yes,” Keonhee replied, not minding the nickname, “make sure you get Yunho’s number too.”

“Yes mothe—” Hwanwoong stopped dead in his tracks, and he looked up slowly to see Keonhee fighting a smile. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. “KEONHEE! This was your plan all along! Butter me up with compliments and try to get you a man!”

“W-wait—” Keonhee could not hold back the dam of laughter that followed. “The compliments were  _ very real,  _ you look incredible.” But with Keonhee’s fits of giggles, Hwanwoong wasn’t sure if he meant them. “I mean, if the other members  _ happen _ to come up conversation...you could just  _ casually _ slip my name and Yunho’s together.”

Hwanwoong huffed. “What if he’s not even gay?”

“What if he is?” Keonhee snickered, but then his tone turned serious for just a moment. “Are you really ready though, Hwanwoong?”

Hwanwoong had definitely given it some thought. As ludicrous as it sounded, as much of a fairy tale as the situation seemed, he was going to a hotel to have sex with an idol. And not just any idol, oh no, but a man Hwanwoong had admired (not just for his looks) since Ateez first entered the public realm. This all might be some sick prank, or even a dream he’d wake up form as soon as Mingi would call out his name, desire dripping in his tone— 

“Woongie.” Keonhee had sat on the bed next to him and took the boy’s hands in his own. “I know you really like him. I’m...just nervous he won’t be what you expected. And...you’ll see Mingi in a different light than just from an admiring fan.”

“I know.” Hwanwoong said, and took him a moment for him to look into Keonhee’s eyes on his own. “But...as nerve-wracking as this is...I feel like I’m going to regret it if I don’t go.” He sighed before cracking a small smile. “I’ll never know if he has a monster cock or a tiny little thing that can fit in my hand. I think never knowing  _ that _ would eat at me forever if I don’t go now.”

Keonhee snickered. “You and I both know he’s a monster. I can just  _ tell. _ ” He unclasped one of his hands from Hwanwoong’s grasp and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. “I’ll be here just in case, Woongie. I’ll hang out in the lobby until you give me the okay.”

“Thanks.” Hwanwoong smiled and leaned over to embrace Keonhee in a soft hug. “What would I do without a great friend like you?”

“You would have never looked at your album and never knew that Mingi thought you were hot enough to warrant handing out his number.” Keonhee joked, which earned him a light smack from Hwanwoong. “You’re welcome, Woongie.”

“Get out.” Hwanwoong pushed at Keonhee to get him off the bed. “I need to...prepare a little more.”

Keonhee smiled and moved across the room. “You sure you don’t want me to help?”

“I can tend to myself just fine.” Hwanwoong blushed again, waiting until Keonhee was out of the room before he exhaled shakily. He made his way to the bathroom attached to his room, and stared at the bag on the counter. He really hoped Keonhee was downstairs so he wouldn’t have to hear him while he eased the jeweled plug inside of him.

Hwanwoong really hoped that Mingi liked blue.

* * *

“Hyung!” Mingi’s booming voice echoed in the hallway when he opened the door and saw Hwanwoong standing in the doorway with an ensemble of dark gray jeans and a black turtleneck. His chest swelled with the same butterfly feeling when he had sat down in front of Mingi at the fansign. But this time, Mingi was hugging him tight, his arms wrapping around Hwanwoong’s shoulders and he had to stop himself from making a funny sound at the feeling. “Wow, you really did come.”

“I told you I would.” Relief flooded through his body once he finally knew that Song Mingi was here and this was not a prank at all. Hwanwoong reached up the hug Mingi back, his hands splaying across the younger boy’s broad shoulders, pressing into the soft fabric of his pink sweater. He felt so small and yet so special just from a simple hug. He had half a mind to kick the door closed behind him, the sound of the door locking into place sealing his fate. “I...I really like you.”

Though he couldn’t see it, Hwanwoong could practically  _ hear _ Mingi’s smile. But then reluctantly, Mingi pulled away, hands still on Hwanwoong’s shoulders as he looked at the smaller boy like he was the reason for Mingi’s existence. “I do too.” Mingi said, shyly, a hint of red on his cheeks. “Did you want to eat? I brought some snacks...if you wanted.”

Hwanwoong smiled, and he reached up to rest his hands over Mingi’s, pulling them from his shoulders. The sweet smile Mingi gave him was enough to will some of the butterflies flitting about his stomach go away. “Sure.” He let Mingi pull him towards a small table by the window overlooking the night city below them. There were lots of snacks laid out on the table but a particular candy struck Hwanwoong’s candy. 

“Do you like strawberries?” Mingi asked, amusement in his tone as Hwanwoong unwrapped the sour candy and popped it in his mouth. 

“Sometimes.” Hwanwoong smiled, still standing up while Mingi sat down on the big armchair. “I just felt like having something sweet tonight.” He reached for his back pocket and pulled his phone out. “Do you mind if I send a quick text out?”

“No.” Mingi replied, leaning back in the chair and just quietly watching Hwanwoong tap against his phone. “Is there...anything I need to do for you?”

After Keonhee got the okay to leave, Hwanwoong set his phone on the table and moved to sit on the arm of the chair Mingi was sitting on. “Not really.” He felt a little embarrassed; he’d never gone to a hotel for the sole purpose and sleeping with someone else. “I just...feel a little weird. I’m a big fan of you...and somehow I’m sharing a room with you for the evening.”

Mingi’s own cheeks were a bit flushed as well, matching his pale red hair. “I’ve never done this before either.” He sat up slowly, taking Hwanwoong’s hand in his own. His hand was much bigger compared to Hwanwoong’s, but it was warm and gentle. “But I really like you.”

Hwanwoong wasn’t sure if Mingi pulled him close, or if he gravitated towards the taller boy on his own, but there was no denying that he was now sitting on Mingi’s lap. He seemed a bit surprised, so maybe Hwanwoong was the one who moved first, but then one of Mingi’s hands wrapped around his waist and held him even closer. Hwanwoong braced a hand on Mingi’s chest, finding himself so close to Mingi’s face he could see the deepness of his irises. “All...because of that fansign?” Hwanwoong’s voice fell quiet when Mingi’s free hand unlaced from Hwanwoong’s hand to hold Hwanwoong’s face gently.

Mingi didn’t answer him, but Hwanwoong figured it was because their lips were so close he could feel Mingi’s nervous breaths fanning across his face. “Can I kiss you?” He asked in the quietest voice Hwanwoong didn’t think was possible for him

But Hwanwoong replied in an equally quiet voice, just barely above an exhale.  _ “Yes.” _

As many fantasies about Mingi that had, Hwanwoong never expected their first kiss to even exist, let alone feel the way it did. Mingi was so sweet and took care with each press of his lips against Hwanwoong’s. He was cautious each time, silently gauging the older boy’s reactions between soft pecks. “Can I taste you?” Mingi asked, voice cracking ever so slightly, hand shaking just a bit against Hwanwoong’s face. 

“Please.” Hwanwoong reached up to press Mingi’s hand into his cheek, dipping down again to press their lips together again. But this time he lingered, parting his lips just slightly, waiting until Mingi’s tongue slipped between them just barely. A soft sound echoed in the back of his throat, shyly greeting Mingi’s entrance eagerly with his own tongue. Hwanwoong could have sworn he saw stars on the backs of his eyelids with each passing second.

Mingi reluctantly pulled away, both of them gently gasping for air. Hwanwoong felt warm, not minding that his lips were slick with saliva (especially not when it suited Mingi’s lips too). But he still held Hwanwoong close to him. “I have a confession to make.”

The words instilled a mild panic into Hwanwoong. Was he not a good kisser? Had he fucked something up? Did he forget to brush his teeth? “Y-yes?” He tried not to let the panic in his voice, but Mingi seemed visibly nervous as well.

“I…” Mingi started, looking at his lap nervously before slowly drawing his gaze to look Hwanwoong in the eyes. “I...know you.”

“Oh?” Hwanwoong froze. “Other than...the fansign?”

“Long before.” Mingi bit his lip, watching Hwanwoong nervously. “Oh god, I’m sorry hyung.” He whined, eyes wet with fear. “I didn’t mean to hide it, I swear...but...I didn’t know how to bring it up?”

Hwanwoong felt a little stunned. “What is it? Mingi, please, what’s wrong?”

“I followed Woong_Mirror since your first upload.” Mingi said, a tiny gasp leaving his lips after he said the words, and clamped his lips back together again. 

Well  _ now _ Hwanwoong felt extremely embarrassed. “W-what? Y-you...you did?”

“Yes.” Mingi looked like a kicked puppy. “I was looking at videos for dance inspirations, and you really caught my attention with how nicely you flowed with the music, how big you danced despite your small stature. A-and...you covered Pirate King once and then I really fell for you.” He sniffled. “I’m sorry if you feel weird or anything...but...I...it’s true that I really like you. And...not just from the fansign.”

Hwanwoong hopped out of Mingi’s lap, not really out of fear, but of sheer disbelief. “R-really?”

“Really.” Mingi echoed. “I even left a comment on every video. My username is—”

“A-angelpuppy98?” Hwanwoong said without thinking after a few gears kicked into place. He wouldn’t forget that username in even a thousand years. Even when Hwanwoong essentially had no following as a young dancer five years ago, that user always left a sweet comment with even more adorable kaomojis. Now that Hwanwoong has amassed a large following from his buskings and dance covers, that username still followed him to this day. “N-no way...that’s you?”

Mingi flushed. “Y-yes. I especially liked your one vocal cover you did...I remember how much your instagram page erupted because no one had ever heard your voice...let alone having such a sweet voice to accompany such a sweet boy.” He tapped the arm of his chair nervously. “I didn’t...make this...weirder...did I?”

“Weird?” Hwanwoong’s heart was still racing at an alarming pace, the sound ringing hotly in his ears. “It’s not weird…” He covered his cheeks, embarrassed at how red they were. “I’m just...extremely... _ extremely _ ...flattered…”

He stood there, unable to process everything so smoothly. Hwanwoong had thought he was the fan for so long when...Mingi had been a fan of him even before Ateez was ever an idea. Mingi’s sudden proposal and interest in him wasn’t sudden at all...rather a chance meeting that Mingi took as an opportunity he wouldn’t get again in a million lifetimes.

Mingi stood up then, unsure of whether it was okay for him to continue this. But he wanted it so bad...he wanted to know if Hwanwoong needed it too. 

“Hyung—”

“Mingi.” They said at nearly the same time, both looking at each other with wide eyes. Never in a thousand years did Hwanwoong think that his dream to become a dancer would attract the attention of a boy who captured his heart just by smiling. Hwanwoong fell for Mingi’s smile and laughter, his skills as a rapper and a dancer, the way he seemed to light up any room brighter than even the sun. And he had no idea that Mingi watched him from afar just like he did.

It just felt way too good.

“Don’t call me hyung.” Hwanwoong said, hands falling away from his face to rest at his sides. “Say my name.”

Mingi whimpered, shaking in his spot with his feet rooted to the ground. “Can I?”

“You can.” Hwanwoong coaxed him eagerly. “Please.”

“Hwanwoong.” Mingi said quietly, forcing the hyung out of his system. “Hwanwoong...oh wow...saying your name is so nice.”

Hwanwoong giggled a bit. “You can say it as many times as you’d like.” Mingi perked his head up at those words. “How could you liking me be weird? I...I feel so...so…” He couldn’t even pick a word, but he couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his cheeks. “Mingi.”

“Yes?” Mingi answered, and Hwanwoong really got to see his puppy-likeness in person.

A small chuckle left his lips; he could really get used to this. He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a bit of confidence surge through him. “Come here.”

Mingi followed, stopping just a foot away from the older boy, waiting. Despite his small pout and soft whining, Mingi was quite patient; Hwanwoong really enjoyed that about him. “You’re very pretty.” He praised, folding his ansty hands together.

“Thank you.” Hwanwoong smiled as he reached down to undo the zipper on his boots, tossing them away towards the door. “C-can you just watch me?”

“Yes…” Mingi bit his lip. “I’ll do whatever you want.” His eagerness to please was so endearing. 

“I just...feel a bit shy.” Hwanwoong offered once his socks were off. Now anything else he took off would reveal his surprise. “Do you like blue?”

Mingi tilted his head. “Yes.”

Hwanwoong giggled a little to himself before curling his fingers around the soft hem of his top. The he slowly lifted the knit fabric over his head, trying not to feel so weak as Mingi gasped as his powder blue top was revealed. 

“Oh my god.” Mingi sighed. “You’re so,  _ so _ pretty.”

“T-thank you.” The amount of praise he was already receiving was making his hands shake; was Mingi going to continue to praise him all night long? Hwanwoong went for his jeans necks, carefully unzipping them before sliding them down his legs and off his ankles. When he sat back upwards, letting Mingi see the matching pair of panties that went with it, Mingi groaned. 

“You...you dressed up for me?” Mingi asked in awe, eyes raking over the expanse of Hwanwoong’s body with absolute delight. Hwanwoong could feel the younger boy practically drink his body up just with his eyes. 

“I did.” Hwanwoong smiled, resting a nervous hand over his stomach. “I wanted to impress you.”

Mingi fought back a gnarled sound in the back of his throat. “You don’t have to impress me. You already do...I’ve already been past that stage.” He inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Just the fact that you’re  _ here _ allowing me to be with you  _ like this _ is enough for me.”

“ _ Mingi _ .” Hwanwoong moaned softly, quickly covering his hand over his mouth at the realization of how his name sounded just then. “Mingi...I really want you.”

Those words were just the permission Mingi needed. “I want you  _ too.” _ The need to have Hwanwoong in his arms dripped in every single word that spilled from his lips. “Can I touch you?” He asked, pulling his pink sweater off of him, revealing his toned chest and abdomen. Hwanwoong couldn’t help but whimper at the sight.

“Please.” He begged.

“Can I taste you?” Mingi asked once more, fumbling with the belt of his pants. He was so eager to rid himself of his clothing and take the smaller boy into his arms and show him just how wonderful Hwanwoong was to him.

“Anything, anything you want.” Hwanwoong sat a little bit further on the bed, legs spreading ever so slightly, eager to accommodate Mingi. “I’m all yours.”

“Woongie.” Mingi tested the nickname on his lips, loving the way Hwanwoong seemed to visibly shiver in delight. “I want to make love to you.”

Hwanwoong couldn’t hold himself up anymore; his shaky arms gave out, and he fell back onto the bed with a small moan. Not  _ have sex, _ not  _ fuck _ , not just a one night stand in a hotel room that might not ever be repeated again. No... _ make love _ was  _ different. _ They had admired each other for years, a strange form of mutual pining without ever realizing it until this very moment. Mingi wasn’t the kind of guy to hook up with anyone who hit on him at a fansign. Hwanwoong was by no means good at flirting.  _ I should have known. _ Mingi had already fallen for him from the start.

“Can I?” Mingi asked again, shoving his jeans off of his hips and kicking them away to be forever forgotten for the evening.

_ “Yes…” _ Despite the bundle of nerves that just seemed to tighten low in his belly, the desire to have Mingi all to himself was much stronger.  _ “Mingi, please…” _ He begged, and Mingi couldn’t hold back anymore.

Clad in just his boxers, he climbed onto the bed, gently nestling his body between Hwanwoong’s outstretched legs and dipping down to rest his forearm just outside of Hwanwoong’s shoulder. His other hand came up to cup one side of Hwanwoong’s cheek and kissed him with such a fervor that Hwanwoong barely registered Mingi moving towards him before their lips were sealed.

Though still gentle and soft, Mingi kissed Hwanwoong impatiently, as Hwanwoong was physically breathing into him and Mingi couldn’t breathe on his own. His thumb swiped across Hwanwoong’s cheeks so tenderly that the older boy could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. No matter how absolutely  _ desperate _ both of them were, despite their obvious size difference, Mingi still made sure that Hwanwoong’s comfort was everything. He knew his instincts about Mingi were right all along; there was truly not a softer boy alive other than Song Mingi.

When Mingi pulled away for air, Hwanwoong finally regained control of his limbs, reaching to wrap around Mingi’s neck and root his fingers through Mingi’s hair at the back of his head. Looking up at a very flushed Mingi, lips parted so sweetly, it made Hwanwoong giggle. “Mingi.” He called softly.

“Yes?”

“Make love to me.” Hwanwoong didn’t feel completely embarrassed as he said the words aloud. Touch me, take me, do whatever you please…” He rolled his hips up a bit just to feel Mingi against him. “Anything you want to do to me...I want it twice as much.”

Mingi growled at those words; he felt like the stars of the universe aligned every time Hwanwoong allowed him to do such intimate things with him, like a dream he couldn’t even imagine was coming true right before his very eyes. “I want it just as much.” Mingi echoed before kissing the sweet boy beneath him, rolling his hips back to show Hwanwoong just how much this moment meant to him. 

Then Mingi’s kisses strayed from Hwanwoong’s lips, peppering along his chin, his jaw, and eventually onto his neck. And Hwanwoong noted he was quite good at multitasking as well. His large hands slid up Hwanwoong’s sides, causing the older boy to gasp at the sensitive touches. “M-mingi…” Hwanwoong exhaled his name softly, head rolling back into the blankets beneath him. He tightened his grip around Mingi when those hands came to his chest. “A-ah—”

“Cute.” Mingi hummed as his hands slid underneath the sheer blue fabric, fingers rolling around Hwanwoong’s nipples. The older boy kept writhing in his touch, and Mingi loved every second of it. “Do you like it?” He asked, pushing the fabric up so Hwanwoong’s nipples were exposed.

“Y-yes…” Hwanwoong sighed blissfully when Mingi started to suckle on one. “F-feels nice…” He spared a glance down, whining at the sight of Mingi’s lips wrapped around a hardened nub; Hwanwoong couldn’t tell if the sight or the sensation of Mingi suckling on him was making him hard, but probably a mixture of both. “Mingi feels...real nice.”

Mingi enjoyed this fact, and aimed to tease Hwanwoong even more. He wanted to please and please and please; anything to make Hwanwoong happy. As he continued to suck on a sweet nipple as if milk would start flowing into his mouth, one of Mingi’s hands smoothed down Hwanwoong’s torso, reveling in the skin beneath his fingertips. But his hand stopped just shy of his lower tummy, squeezing the soft flesh there. 

“W-wait…” Hwanwoong protested, one hand flying down to Mingi’s hand to direct him elsewhere. “D-don’t look there…” He whined, moving Mingi’s hand to his waist. 

“Too fast?” Mingi asked, a bit concerned as he propped his chin on Hwanwoong’s chest to peek at him. “Want me to slow down?”

“No…” Hwanwoong exhaled heavily. “You’re fine...just...n-not my stomach.” He bit his lip a bit nervously. “It’s so...so…”

“Cute?” Mingi supplied, making Hwanwoong shake his head. “Soft?”

“It’s too soft...I d-don’t really like the way it looks...let alone having you  _ squeeze  _ it.” Hwanwoong admitted a bit sheepishly. “It’s not very... _ pretty. _ ”

Mingi pouted. “All of you is pretty.” He smoothed a hand along Hwanwoong’s side, stopping at his waist and squeezing gently. “You’re really soft and sweet...I think you look absolutely beautiful.” He frowned. “I think your tummy is so perfect. You could be a really nice pillow.”

Hwanwoong whined. “I want to have a nice stomach like yours.”

“My stomach is soft too.” Mingi countered, sitting up and poking at his abdomen. “I can’t be all muscles...cuddling me wouldn’t be any fun.” Hwanwoong just stared in disbelief. “You really don’t want me to touch you there?”

“I just…” Hwanwoong closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather himself. “Maybe I’m just...paranoid that my body just...isn’t up to par.”

It was then that Mingi reached for his hands holding them tight in his own. The action startled Hwanwoong, and he looked at Mingi with watery eyes. “I love everything about you.” While keeping their hands connected, Mingi leaned down to kiss him softly. “Your lips...your chin…” He kissed further and further down. “These cute nipples, all of these little freckles…”

“M-mingi…” Hwanwoong felt like crying.

“This super adorable belly button.” Mingi mused, licking around it and dipping his tongue inside for just a moment. “And this soft, cute, tummy.” He smiled, giving Hwanwoong a wink before kissing along his skin. He pulled his hands away from Hwanwoong, holding onto his hips and stomach instead. 

“M-mingi...I…” Hwanwoong wanted to protest, but Mingi was literally worshipping his body with his soft touches and sweet kisses. It was like Mingi was trying to wash away Hwanwoong’s insecurities with his kisses...and it was surprisingly working. He squirmed a little, but Mingi just enjoying the way his skin felt and tasted was beyond Hwanwoong’s imagination. “I c-can’t…”

“Oh.” Mingi chuckled softly, sliding further down the bed realizing just what his actions were doing. “Wow...you look so pretty.” He marveled, pushing Hwanwoong’s thighs open gently, loving the way his soft matching panties couldn’t contain Hwanwoong’s erection. The sheer fabric left nothing to the imagination, if not making Hwanwoong look even cuter. “Can I touch you?”

Hwanwoong felt like he wanted nothing more. “Y-yes…” He begged, reaching down for Mingi. The taller boy saw his plea, and gently took one of Hwanwoong’s hand in his own while the other palmed Hwanwoong through his panties. “Ming—ah!” Hwanwoong couldn’t finish forming the name around his lips, moaning as Mingi stroked him. His thighs quivered, but Mingi squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“I want to make you cum so bad.” Mingi admitted, slowly peeling the fabric of his panties down to free Hwanwoong’s cock from his confines. “Oh Woongie, please let me taste you.”

“D-do what you wish, Mingi. My b-body is yours.” Hwanwoong felt his body grow warm, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch Mingi wrap his lips around his length. He felt like if he did, he’d cum right then and there. And he wanted to prove to Mingi, but mostly to himself, that he wasn’t so needy and sensitive. 

But he failed the moment Mingi’s lips made contact, kissing the tip of Hwanwoong’s cock softly as if he was greeting it good morning. Hwanwoong melted, a hand flying over his mouth to muffle the sounds that left his lips as Mingi took his length into his mouth and sinking down. Hwanwoong wasn’t particularly big, but he wasn’t small either. And Mingi didn’t really seem to have any trouble swallowing him whole, hollowing his cheeks so Hwanwoong’s cock was enveloped in warm, wet velvet that was intent on making him cum.

And then Mingi’s tongue decided to add to the pressure, sliding along the underside of hi’s length, and not even Hwanwoong’s hand could muffle the loud cry that spilled from his lips when Mingi  _ moaned _ around him. “M-mingi!” He pleaded, trying to keep his hips on the bed, but Mingi wasn’t helping him in the slightest. He just bobbed his head and swallowed around him once more, prompting Hwanwoong to squeeze Mingi’s hand in warning.

Whether he didn’t understand or just didn’t care, the fact of the evening was that Mingi’s incessant teasing led up to him climaxing right into Mingi’s mouth. Hwanwoong felt only  _ slightly  _ mortified; with just  _ two _ bobs of Mingi’s mouth sucking around him so tight that Hwanwoong never stood a fighting chance. He shivered as Mingi squeezed Hwanwoong’s hand back, making sure not a single drop didn’t slide down his tongue and throat.

By the time Mingi had pulled away, lips slick but clean, Hwanwoong was in tears. “I came so...so  _ early.” _ Hwanwoong whined, covering his very reddened face. “I’m s-sorry, I just...I haven’t felt so good in a long time and—”

Mingi’s whimpering made Hwanoong peek at the younger boy, noticing the saddened look on his face. While Hwanwoong had been too busy losing himself to the sensations of Mingi sucking him off, the younger boy had stripped himself of his boxers, leaving him completely bare. He reminded himself to let Keonhee know that he indeed was correct about Mingi having quite the monster between his legs, but then he registered the dripping cum leaking from the tip of it, and Mingi’s other hand covered in it as well.

_ Oh. _

“Y-you...c-came too?” 

“You just...tasted really good...and you were making these cute sounds and I just.” Mingi sighed and looked at his cum-covered hand in a bit of shame. “Don’t be sorry.”

Hwanwoong couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh my god, Mingi.” He smiled and sat up then, crawling over to him and taking Mingi’s hand despite the visible look of fear in his eyes as Hwanwoong brought the slick digits to his mouth. “Let me help you.” He offered, licking between Mingi’s fingers to clean off Mingi’s cum. It was only fair; besides, Mingi seemed to enjoy it either way. 

“Woongie…” Mingi sighed in defeat, sitting down and letting Hwanwoong tend to him. But Hwanwoong had another goal in mind, as he finished sucking on Mingi’s fingers, and crawled even closer to the taller boy. Before Mingi even had a chance to react. Hwanwoong had taken ahold of his cock at the base, and licked from his grip all the way to the tip, inch by inch (and boy did Mingi have a lot of inches), before taking the head of Mingi’s cock into his mouth.

The sound that left Mingi’s mouth made Hwanwoong feel so proud.

“W-woongie, t-that’s so unfair...o-oh god…” Mingi babbled, groaning as his already sensitive cock was being milked into the sweetest mouth he’d ever had the pleasure of sliding his length into. “F-fuck…” He groaned, sliding his fingers into Hwanwoong’s hair softly. Despite being taken aback...he couldn’t deny that Hwanwoong’s lips looked so delicious stretched by his thick girth. He wanted to watch that scene forever.

But then Hwanwoong pulled away, sitting back shyly and fiddling with the hem of his panties. And Mingi knew there was something equally as beautiful and pink that would look nice swallowing his cock. “Are you hard again?” Hwanwoong teased, despite knowing full well what the answer was.

“I think your pretty lips helped.” Mingi smiled, a bit if a goofy grin on his lips. “Fuck,  _ Hwanwoong, _ you are so absolutely  _ perfect.” _ Mingi groaned, reaching over to kiss the boy of his dreams softly, neither of them minding that they were tasting the faintness of their own cum on each other’s lips. “Woongie…” Mingi whispered as he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.” Hwanwoong answered as easily as breathing. “Do you want to be inside of me?”

Mingi’s growls were something Hwanwoong could definitely get used to. “So bad...I want to fill you up so badly...want to make you feel so good.”

“You already do.” Hwanwoong moaned softly, reaching for one of Mingi’s hands and bringing it between his legs. “I stretched myself out for you.” He whispered softly, pulling his panties to the side and letting Mingi’s fingers press against the jeweled plug lightly. “Can you pull this out of me? I think I’d like to have you there instead.”

A low moan left Mingi’s lips, still keeping his forehead pressed against Hwanwoong’s, as he gently took hold of the plug and pulled at it ever so slightly. He watched in awe as Hwanwoong’s lips fell open, soft whines spilling from them like the sweetest tune he’d ever heard. But then he looked down, watching Hwanwoong’s hole stretch around the girth of the toy until it was free. Hwanwoong whimpered at the loss.

“I b-brought some things…” Hwanwoong blurted, feeling a little anxious; he felt so open and exposed, and nothing sounded better to fix that problem than to have Mingi. “A c-condom and—”

“Me too.” Mingi reassured, impatience in his tone as well. Grabbing condoms and lube meant parting from Hwanwoong. Though as much as he didn’t want to leave, even if just for a moment, he pulled away to the bedside table to grab the items he had prepared beforehand. He fumbled with them, moving a bit too quickly, which made Hwanwoong giggle. 

“Mingi...you are so sweet.” Hwanwoong smiled as the big puppy returned, ripping the packet open with his teeth. 

“Not as sweet as you.” Mingi countered with a small smile, rolling the condom over himself before opening the cap of his lube. “Will you...tell me if it’s too much? If it hurts at all?”

Hwanwoong leaned back, slipping some pillows behind him, drawing his legs further apart and pulling his knees close to his chest. A hand slipped between his thighs, lightly touching himself gently. “I promise.” And he meant it. “But I know you won’t hurt me. Not even with how big you are.”

Mingi whimpered. “I’m sorry...if I was a bit smaller—”

“ _ No. _ ” Hwanwoong said maybe a bit too eagerly. “I like big things.” He felt a bright flush creep onto his cheeks. “I like being full.” He added, as if he wasn’t any clearer. “I want  _ all  _ of you, Mingi. Do you know that? How badly I really want you?”

“Woongie.” Mingi whimpered almost pitifully, crawling back on the bed between the older boy’s thighs, staring at him with sparkling eyes. “I want you.”

_ “Then have me.” _ Hwanwoong reached up, caressing one side of Mingi’s face with his hand as he kissed the boy in front of him. “Please?”

“A-anything for you.” Mingi whispered, pressing their foreheads together again. He loved getting lost in Hwanwoong’s eyes, and loved watching his reactions whenever Mingi touched him. With warm, lube-slicked fingers, he gently pressed against Hwanwoong’s hole, running along the tight, pink rim. 

Both of them exhaled deeply at the tough, Hwanwoong wanting to keep focus in Mingi, but he already felt so sensitive. “Mingi…”

“Mhm.” Mingi replied, licking his lips before gently pushing inside him, not really pushing against any resistance. Hwanwoong’s plug had already helped them a bit, and his finger slid in with an easy glide. “W-wow.” It was just his finger, but the soft warmth of Hwanwoong was so mesmerizing he couldn’t believe those sweet velvety walls would stretch around his girth. “How is it?”

“Good.” Hwanwoong smiled, thumbing over Mingi’s cheek softly. “You can do more. I promise I can take it.” He reassured the taller boy, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. 

Mingi whined in the back of his throat, swallowing the drool before it spilled down his chin. “You’re so pretty.” He mused before slipping in a second finger, scissoring them and stretching his hole open little bit little. He made Hwanwoong gasp softly this time, giving him a bit of pride from his small victory. “Am I doing good?”

“So good.” Hwanwoong nodded, a soft moan leaving his lips when Mingi’s fingers slipped deeper than before. “Oh Mingi...more, give me a little more.” He coaxed, mouth falling open with light whimpers as Mingi fingered him. “Just a little more, Mingi.”

“Of course, of course.” Mingi complied, letting a third finger join the rest, pushing in as deeply as he could. Hwanwoong moaned a bit louder then, his eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes. But Mingi watched him all the while, thrusting his fingers in with purpose but still gentle as ever. Hwanwoong felt he could easily cum just like this, Mingi’s gentle touches hitting the perfect spots, the way Mingi was so close to him and could whisper sweet things to him all night. “Do you want more?”

Hwanwoong giggled softly between light moans. “Yes, Mingi, I want  _ you. _ ” He reached a shaky hand to Mingi, taking a hold of his cock, careful not to tug the condom off. “I’m ready.” He offered, opening his eyes again and giving Mingi a soft smile. “You did so well...I’ve never had someone take such good care of me like that.”

“I care about you.” Mingi slipped his fingers from Hwanwoong, reaching for the lube again to slick up his cock. “I just want you to feel good.”

“I do, Mingi. I really do.” Hwanwoong giggled. “How are you so sweet Mingi? You kiss and touch me like…” He paused, words failing for a moment.

“You’re a treasure.” Mingi supplied. “I didn’t just ask you here because I’m horny and the group orgies aren’t enough for me.”

Hwanwoong barely had time to process the information. “The what—”

“I really do like you.” Mingi confessed. “Even though this is our first real time talking to each other, face-to-face, without knowing who we really are...there’s no one like you, Hwanwoong. I’m...willing to risk everything just so I can be with you.” 

“M-mingi, w-wait—”

“Can I be with you?” Mingi asked this time, crawling closer and pressing their foreheads together once more. “Please tell me we can do this again.” He begged with the sweetest puppy eyes Hwanwoong had ever seen. “Please tell me I’ll see you again. I k-know this not the  _ best _ foot forward, but...can I call you mine? And can I be yours?”

Hwanwoong opened his mouth to say something but nothing more than a squeak came out. “A-are you...asking me…”

“Yes.” Mingi had such an eager expression on his face, and Hwanwoong nearly lost it. “Can we?”

“Y-yes.” Hwanwoong answered a bit too quick for his liking; he wanted to seem calm and collected but it was hard to act like that when Mingi was asking to date him when his cock was just centimeters away from his ass. “I’ve been yours from the start...but...if you’ll allow it...I’d like you to be... _ mine. _ ”

Mingi kisses him again, a bit more impatient with the way he moves his lips. He’s buzzing with absolute glee, and he hoped to convey that to Hwanwoong through his kisses. “Woongie.” He mewled when their lips parted. “Can I?”

Hwanwoong responded by leaning back again, the pillows supporting his weight. He drew his knees back, exposing himself so intimately. But since it was Mingi...Hwanwoong too was willing to risk it all. Mingi followed him just as eager, forearms on either side of Hwanwoong’s head. He kissed the older boy softly, hips finally inching closer until the tip of Mingi’s cock was pressed against Hwanwoong’s hole. 

“Guide me in.” Mingi asked softly, kissing a corner of Hwanwoong’s mouth. “Can you do that for me?”

He didn’t have to be asked twice. Hwanwoong reached between them, letting Mingi pepper kisses all over his face as he took Mingi’s cock in both of his hands, guiding him at the right angle until all Mingi needed to do was  _ move. _ “I want it all, Mingi.” He said while looking back up at the sweet boy looming over him, offering a small smile. “You can go slowly if you’d like...but...I want all of it. I can take it. Can you trust me, baby?”

Hwanwoong hadn’t intended the name to slip, but Mingi’s soft whine at it made him think it was a good thing. “I trust you.” Mingi offered, voice shaky as he moved his hips forward every so slightly, feeling Hwanwoong give way for his girth. “Woongie…” He couldn’t help but kiss Hwanwoong again, moving ever so slightly until Hwanwoong pulled his hands free, resting them on his chest. 

Mingi did trust him. But he was still gentle. When Hwanwoong’s tight hole latched onto his tip, the resounding moan between their lips was easily swallowed. Hwanwoong pulled his legs back even more, ever so grateful for his flexible dancer body. “T-that’s it Mingi…” He said between soft, desperate kisses. “Keep going baby.”

“F-fuck.” Mingi cursed, wincing in absolute delight as Hwanwoong’s walls tightened around him with every inch he slid into the smaller boy. Despite the tight fit, Hwanwoong wasn’t in any pain; he kissed Mingi incessantly, coaxing him to go deeper and deeper.

Mingi was definitely the biggest Hwanwoong had ever had. Just when he thought he was full, Mingi pushed in even deeper. He scrambled for a new grip, arms looping around Mingi like before, whining as he felt his insides give way to Mingi’s girth. It burned, but not painfully. It stretched, only making Hwanwoong’s cock twitch and leak at the sensation. Lil Mingle at home was absolutely  _ nothing _ compared to the real deal. Hwanwoong didn’t think he could use it anymore, not when the real Mingi felt so damn good.

“O-oh fuck,  _ Woongie, _ it doesn’t hurt?” Mingi asked as he bottomed out, resting on his elbows so he could gently cup Hwanwoong’s face in his hands. “Is it too much? Oh my—” He groaned as Hwanwoong clamped around him in response. 

“N-no…” Hwanwoong managed to say between his heaving. “You’re so  _ deep, _ Mingi.” He mewled, drool pooling the corner of his lips. “I’ve never been so...so  _ full.” _ He whined, adjusting his hips ever so slightly. “Oh Mingi...you feel so good.”

Hearing that Hwanwoong wasn’t in pain, but immense  _ pleasure, _ brought Mingi great joy. He kissed Hwanwoong softly, eager to show how much that made him so happy. “Can I move?” He asked. Hwanwoong thought the constant ask for consent was absolutely  _ endearing _ . Mingi was so absolutely perfect, Hwanwoong didn’t know such a boy could exist. 

“Y-yes.” Hwanwoong giggled, offering a soft peck of his own.  _ “Make love to me. _ Just like you promised.”

It was all the permission Mingi needed. He started off gentle, as expected, rocking into Hwanwoong sweetly while he sealed their lips. Mingi swallowed every single whimper and whine that left the older boy’s lips, thumbing over Hwanwoong’s cheek with each soft thrust into the other. His cock was being swallowed so deliciously, warm walls sucking him in as if he could go even deeper. How such a tiny boy could take his girth was beyond him, but Hwanwoong only egged him on further.

“M-mingi...it’s so good…” Hwanwoong moaned once their lips parted, Mingi focusing on the rhythm of his hips. “You’re really inside me huh?” He asked himself in disbelief. “I-it’s so big...and it’s all the way in.” He whined, looking up at Mingi starry-eyed. “Do I feel good to you, Mingi?”

A low growl was offered in response. “I’ve never felt like this.” Mingi replied, peeking down for a moment just to watch his length slip all the way inside of Hwanwoong with a slick sound. “O-oh god, Woongie...you’re gonna make me cum.”

“Good,  _ good,  _ Mingi. I want you to cum.” Hwanwoong clamped his walls around Mingi’s cock again, earning a strangled groan from the boy above him. “K-kiss me.” He suddenly begged, voice cracking. His back arched ever so slightly as Mingi’s cock finally brushed against his prostate. “K-kiss me, Mingi.”

There was no reason to deny his request. Mingi dipped down to seal their lips, letting Hwanwoong moan into his mouth as the angle of his hips made Hwanwoong see entire galaxies beneath his lids. He too barely had any control, the writhing boy beneath him squeezing onto his length that Mingi was surprised he hadn’t cum already. But the familiar warmth pooling in his gut was there, making his toes curl as he rolled his hips into Hwanwoong like their lives depended on it.

“M-mingi, o-oh…” Hwanwoong gasped for air, fingers curling into Mingi’s hair and holding on for dear life. “G-gonna cum…” He wrapped his legs around Mingi’s hips, letting out a small cry as the new angle pushed Mingi so deep that he was sure Mingi was fucking his stomach by now. And though the thought of Mingi pushing his insides sounded so weird...it felt like his whole world was flipped upside down. Every inch of his body was singing while a chorus of harmonies connected between both of their moans, creating one song that Hwanwoong was sure he’d remember forever. “M-mingi!”

Hwanwoong clamped down on Mingi even tighter, making it even harder for Mingi to move. He whimpered and moaned Mingi’s name over and over, back arching as he painted his and Mingi’s torsos in his cum. “H-hwanwoong…” Mingi groaned, drawing his cock back nearly all the way before pushing in a final time, hips stuttering as he filled his condom with his own release. It was a surreal sensation to feel Hwanwoong’s walls clamp around him as he came, milking Mingi at the same time. 

“O-oh...fuck…” Hwanwoong gasped, pulling Mingi down against him. He needed to hold himself down because he felt like he would float away at how light he felt in that moment. “M-mingi...mingi...Song Mingi…” He mewled, his heavy breaths eventually slowing. 

“Woongie.” Mingi replied weakly, head on Hwanwoong’s chest. “You feel so good…” And despite wanting to stay inside Hwanwoong forever, he, against all of his will, sat up and slid his cock free. Hwanwoong’s whine of discomfort after being left empty didn’t help either. “I’m sorry.” He apologized quickly, sliding off his condom and tying it shut before tossing it somewhere on the window side of the bed. He’d make sure to walk off from the other side. “How are you feeling?”

Hwanwoong stretched his limbs like a cat, groaning slightly before curling back on the pillows in a more comfortable position. “I felt like I had the best orgasm of my life.” He said with a smile, tugging at the fabric of his babydoll and tossing it to the side. “And wondering how many condoms you brought.”

Mingi almost choked on his own saliva before swallowing thickly. “Three…”

“Mmm.” Hwanwoong purred at the thought, rolling on his stomach but leaving his upper chest turned so he could still look at Mingi. “I brought five.” He added, biting his lip to watch Mingi’s reaction. “And wondering how many more ways you can make me cum tonight.”

Nearly stumbling, Mingi clambered off the bed to grab the rest of the condoms from the bedside table and plopping them on the bed near Hwanwoong. “As many times as you want.” He whined, suddenly realizing the inviting position the older boy was in. And as if it wasn’t already clear, Hwanwoong reached behind him, grabbing a light hold onto his cheeks and spreading them just enough so his pink hole, slightly gaped from Mingi’s cock, was exposed to the cool air of the room. “O-oh god, you look so fucking  _ beautiful. _ ”

“I’m sure the fucking will be beautiful too.” Hwanwoong teased, chuckling as he watched Mingi roll another condom on his half-hard cock a bit more clumsily this time around. “There are so many places I’m sure we could explore. How does the bathtub sound?”

“The bathtub sounds amazing.” Mingi mused, grabbing more lube and slicking up his cock once more. He climbed back on the bed, watching in awe for a moment how Hwanwoong looks so pretty with his cheeks spread and inviting hole just  _ begging _ to be filled. “What about the chair by the window?”

Hwanwoong groaned as he felt Mingi press on top of him. “I’d love to ride you there.” He mused with a soft whine as Mingi pressed kisses in between his shoulder blades. “Oh my god, Mingi…” He mewled as a thought came to him. “Can you press me against the wall later?”

Mingi situated himself carefully over Hwanwoong, bracing his knees on either side of Hwanwoong’s hips so that he wasn’t laying his entire weight on the smaller boy beneath him. His cock lay heavy between Hwanwoong’s cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong’s shoulders, holding him tight. “I’d love to.” He lifted his hips up until Hwanwoong took ahold of his cock once more, guiding him home. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“Good.” Hwanwoong giggled softly, making sure Mingi was lined up easily before pulling hands back. He reached up to cling onto Mingi’s biceps (what nice arms they were) and closed his eyes as Mingi pushed into him slowly, just like before. He could get used to the gentle, soft way Mingi made love to him. “We have a whole night, baby, just the two of us.”

“If we use all of those condoms, Woongie, I’ll be making you cum until morning.”

Hwanwoong wasn’t sure if it was Mingi’s deep, thick voice, his exciting promise, or the smooth slide of Mingi’s cock pushing into him that did him in first.

* * *

_ From: Woongie _

**You were right about the monster cock. But it’s nothing I can’t handle ;P**

Keonhee screeched after opening the message from Hwanwoong the next afternoon, even more so at the attached photo that came with it. His fingers bumbled messily on his phone to type in a reply.

_ To: Woongie _

**are you diuee youre allowd to senddd me a pcture of an idol naked in bedw with a fan?!**

As much as it was probably scandalous that Keonhee had the picture on his phone, he couldn’t help but feel proud of Hwanwoong. 

_ From: Woongie _

**As long as you keep it to yourself, I’ll ask about Yunho owo**

Thankfully his bed caught his phone as he threw it. Keonhee pumped his fist in the air in excitement. He silently vowed to himself (and hoped Hwanwoong could read his thoughts in that moment) not to let another pair of eyes even glance (or  _ think _ about glancing) at the photo Hwanwoong sent to him.

If Hwanwoong could have a happy ending to his fairy tail, maybe Keonhee could too.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
